


ᴛʜɪs ɪs ғᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ

by Broadway_Jordan



Category: LittleBigPlanet
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, LBP Fanfics, LittleBigPlanet Fanfics, Newton Pud x Reader, Newton x Reader, Romance, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_Jordan/pseuds/Broadway_Jordan
Summary: It was a casual freezing day here in your world. You were fixing yourself some lunch when a bright light is casted through your windows. You drop everything and head outside to discover a worm hole. It was perfect for someone to fall in, and just as you tried to run inside, the force hooks onto you and pushes you into what was thought of to be your demise.You thought you were dead, and this was a gateway to heaven. But that wasn't the case, not at all.That one action to investigate was what brought you into the new world, a new world called Bunkum...
Relationships: Newton Pud/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick disclaimer here, folks;  
> This story contain MAJOR spoilers for LittleBigPlanet 3, so if you haven't played the game or watched any game plays, then I suggest you do that first in order to get the full understanding of the story. Also, the only reason this book is for Teens and Up is because there will be some occasional upsetting topics, so it's alright if you find them upsetting. That's why there'll only be occasional. This is a multi - chapter fanfic, and they're expected to be very lengthy.

Every bone in your body was filled with nothing but chills and the cold. You were snuggled up with as much blankets as possible, but it was no use. After a while of trying to get comfy, you eventually gave up and decided to eat something hot, like maybe some nice cup of noodles. You weren't entirely sure what to eat, but as long as it warmed you up, it didn't bother you. 

You eventually set to have some noodles, nothing too fancy or special. You filled a medium-sized pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. But as you set your setting to hot, you were greeted with a huge flash of light bursting through the windows of your home. You shrieked and fell to your knees while trying to cover your head. Was it a nuclear bomb?! We're you under attack?! So many thoughts were swirling in your mind that you could barely get a feel of what you were thinking. Eventually, you gathered the courage to uncover yourself and apply your heavy coat. As you stepped outside, not only were you greeted by the shivering cold from the snowstorm, but you were also greeted with a huge light circling around your backyard. Multiple residents were out, staring at the phenomenal sight. That was when you felt something off, something you never felt in your entire lifetime. 

Your feet slowly moved out of place by itself. You noticed within a matter of seconds and tried to hold onto something. Whatever you grabbed on, it did no help. The force got stronger, even pulling a few others with itself. But you were the first to let go, and in that moment, you thought it was officially the end of you. You let out a scream before getting sucked into the bright wormhole. You covered your eyes and didn't bother to look, you knew you were dead. This was heaven, but in a twisted way, right?

After a few minutes, you decided to peak through your hands. The light wasn't as bright as before, but it didn't feel right, something was off..  
You looked far out, and realized that you were traveling in space. WAIT SPACE- You started panicking and shifted positions to curl up in a ball. You didn't know what to think or what to do, but on the bright side, at least you weren't dead.. yet.

Not too long afterwards, you were shifted to a planet you never knew existed. Anxiety was rising up, and you started to tear up. What was even happening? You couldn't think straight, but you started to speed up as the gravitational force started to pull you in. You shrieked in fear as you approached the atmosphere. Not too long after...

BANG! BANG! 

You fell through something metallic, you were surprised you didn't get a concussion from that, or even passed out. As you finally hit the end, you were out of the machine and hit the spongy ground. Your whole body was in pain, you felt like you couldn't move at all. But surprisingly, you managed to pull enough strength to stand up, despite feeling wobbly. But doing so, a kind, energetic voice rang out. 

"Crumbs, it worked! You're here!" 

You looked up, and to your surprise, another figure was standing before you. They had a lightbulb that resembled as a head, along with a nice, dark purple coat that went to their ankles below. You couldn't describe their appearance very well, but they seemed really friendly. The figure took one final look at you and placed their hands together that seemed to be in a nervous manner. 

"Sorry for the bumby ride, ol' chap." You smiled and sheepishly waved at them, and despite the ride scaring you half to death, you accepted the apology. "I-It's fine, really." They slightly chuckled and placed their hand on the hip. "My name's Newton, what about yours, chum?"  
You placed your hands in your pocket and shrugged. "I'm Y/N, it's nice to meet you, Newton." He nodded and welcomed you warmly, for a moment that was. "Welcome to Bunkum! The place of paradise, for all sorts of imagination!" You shot a few glances around your surroundings. No kidding, this place literally has everything you could ask for! Before you could finish glancing around, your attention was suddenly turned to Newton when he started speaking again. 

"However, I'm afraid Bunkum's destiny lies in our hands, let me explain. . ."

Things got dark quick, quicker than you ever expected. 

You were told about the story of the three Titans who nearly took all of the inspiration form this world. Without the three heroes who came just in time, none of this would be around. You took that in note, and remembered that the Titans could make a possible return, so this was a very big deal. It probably took Newton a lot of courage to find someone from a different world or dimension, thank god you came along! 

"That's where I - I mean, WE come in!"  
You tilted your head at his error with his wording, but you thought it was just a slip, not a big deal. 

"Join me, my noble assistant! This world depends on us two brave heroes!" Newton proceeded to walk away from the stage, indicating you that you had to follow him. Whatever you had to do, you'll do it. You've only been here for about 30 minutes, but you weren't about to let Titans come back, no way! 

You and Newton were a team now, and there was nothing that could stop that!

...right?


	2. Exploring the land of Bunkum!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton helps guide you through the Bunkum fields as your journey starts to unfold. Half the stuff were basic picnic items, and yet they still caught your eye. As you go through the field, you start to find that Newton seems a bit too friendly for your own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, Jordan typing! Believe it or not, this chapter is actually a few days late. I was writing the chapter and out of nowhere my phone crashed and lost all of my writing progress.

Newton was guiding you through the Bunkum fields as he explained the basics. You could grab onto soft sponges, you could move in and out like you normally do, you could jump down, basically anything that you do in your human world. Sorta. In Bunkum, there were bouncing pads that could help you jump over a few yards without an issue. They were really cool! Newton allowed you to jump over the bouncing pads a few times while collecting some stuff on the way. You had a lot of fun just bouncing around, but you had to be on your way. 

You were also able to grab onto sponges and swing about where ever direction you wanted. You landed and went about where Newton was leading you to. While doing so, you couldn't help but gush over how fantastic the land is. "This world is amazing, I love it here!" You heard him chuckle at your remark. "I'm really glad you like it here, chum! There's still so much to explore, but we also have very little time left, so we must be quick about this!" You nodded and continued your way. You started glancing around the skies for a moment, but when you focused back, Newton was gone. You didn't even realize where you were going, all you know now is hat you were at the bridges. You got a little nervous, but you stayed on your path and crossed the bridges. He probably ditched you for a bit or something, but why? 

You had crossed the bridges, but the path came to an end with some sort of wooden wall. You weren't even sure if it's made of wood! You looked around, and a few yards ahead of you, you noticed a cracker-like raft. With a huge smile on your face, you hopped on and off you went to some sort of jam river. You stared at your surroundings in awe, impressed on the layout and how tasty some things look. Especially the river, oh gosh! You just wanted to taste it, it was starting to make you hungry. 

However, the feelings didn't last long when the cracker rift started to go steeper and steeper. You looked up ahead and noticed the water fall you were about to go down. You shrieked and looked around for somewhere to jump at, but there was nothing other than another cracker rift that was linear to yours. You couldn't help but scream. 

"NEWTON, NEWTON!"

But there was no answer. 

Tears were filling your vision as you screamed for Newton to come help save you. You managed to jump over to the other cracker rift, nearly falling off in the process. You were near the water fall. You curled up into a ball and whimpered, prepared for your demise. You felt the pressure hit you as your body lifted from the raft, that's when you knew you were falling. 

...

Something hard managed to catch you, it felt circular. You uncurled from your position and looked around. You were in some sort of glass bowl that was large, seeming like it was gonna be used for this specific occasion. You looked up, and to your relief and surprise, it was Newton! You somehow managed to hear what he had to say. "Sorry about that, Y/N! Now, we must retire to my airship for your- I mean, our, death defying mission!" Death defying mission?! You sighed heavily while rubbing your eyes with your shaky arms. You knew this was gonna be a long ride, or at least, long training. 

The only bright side was that Newton was with your side. 

As Newton slowly lifted the bowl with the airship, you managed to have a few minutes to yourself and Bunkums view. Though the glass wasn't exactly clear, you were still able to see about 75% through it. You decided to take a moment and sit down to process what just happened. You were about to die from a jammy water fall, and a huge bowl was what scared you. Yea, okay, great summary. You looked up at Newton from up above, who seemed to be busy getting the air balloon to head to the incoming spaceship. For a moment, you caught him trying to take a quick peak at you. When he saw you looking up at him, he immediately looked away. You couldn't help but laugh to yourself, but without realizing it yourself, blush was slowly creeping up your cheeks. 

Okay, maaybe Newton is cute, but regardless you had things to do with him in a few minutes, so you might as well enjoy the last few moments with yourself. 

In all honestly, you just wanted to get out and see Newton without the bowl being in the way, even if it's just for a second.


	3. Stitchen Manor - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explored Newtons Airship, and now you were on a mission: to stop Nana Pud from releasing the dreaded Titans. You crash landed near Stitchen Manor, and it is up to you to save Bunkum from the possible threats of what the Titans have to offer. As you go on your journey, you start thinking why Newton didn't come with you..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, author Jordan here. I'm sincerely sorry for not updating for nearly a month. Personal stuff went on, but now I'm back to update this fanfic! Thank you guys for being patient with me, I promise you won't regret it! Also, with how long the writing already is for this chapter, I decided to split it into 2 parts. There'll be some chapters that'll be short, or will be very lengthy. I won't keep you waiting, I hope you enjoy this chapter and future ones!

So much has happened so fast, too fast for you to comprehend. One moment, you were on Newtons airship and retrieved what is called a Pumpkinator. You were taught how to use your popit, and how to equip and unequip your blowing weapon. Next, you were able to test it through the rest of the uncovered airship with Newtons consent. You powered up two power supplies leading to the opening of what seemed to be a poorly constructed escape pod. Newton hopped in, taking the driver seat while you followed in. The next thing you knew, everything was shaking and spinning out of control. You had no sort of seat belt or anything to hang onto, so you were left with hitting your head and body across the pod. At one point, you hit your head so hard against the walls that you nearly lost consciousness. Your weak, exhausted body couldn't handle being tossed around like a rag doll anymore. You didn't have the ability to move around due to horrific amount of pain, so you were forced to be tossed around more until the awaiting death of crashing down. You were slowly loosing your vision and didn't realize it with the numbness, but Newton saw your state and clung onto you as tight as he could while trying to steer. After a little while of trying to regain control, it was no use. He gave up and kept you close to him, mumbling something. You couldn't make out what he was trying to say, but it didn't matter in the end. Eventually, everything came to a stop and you were greeted with the hard, concrete floor. 

You didn't have the audacity to move, at least not for a little while. What seemed like a few minutes, you finally regained your senses and managed to pull your rugged, bruised up body off the wet floor. You looked around you, nothing seemed to be broken. You heard some groaning next to you, which belonged to Newton, whom was exhausted and tired from the sudden crash landing. He gazed over you, noting bruises and small cuts all over your body. He opened his mouth to say something, but unwillingly you interrupted. "Woah, so this is Stitchen Manor..?!" He shook his head and pointed at the mansion. "Correct! This here chum, is where Nana Pud plans to release those awful, dreaded Titans," he paused and gazed over at you. "You must get up there and stop her!" Wait, you, and only you?! "Now just hold on a moment, what about you?" Your sudden remark caught him off guard, and with the tone of his voice, you knew he was trying to make something up. "Oh- Well, I got eggs to boil. But rest assured I'll be right behind you!" You crossed your arms in disbelief and disappointment. Yea right, behind you after what he just said? "Well, not directly behind you, obviously give you some space.." 

You opened your mouth to say something, but you were immediately cut off. "..But safely behind you! Hip hip!" And within that moment, Newton darted off. You stood there in confusion and anger. After what just happened, he suddenly runs off with you here with very little to no guidance?! You stomped your foot and shouted. "Yea, thanks for that dumb advice, coward!" You stomped your way to the manors gates with your arms remaining crossed. As you approached the gates, the sudden gust of wind pushed the front doors wide open. You felt cold sweat on your forehead as the rain began to poor. You looked around you to see if Newton was still nearby.

But he wasn't. 

You were felt all alone on the mission. 

You began to regret calling him a coward. 

But it was too late, it was up to you to decide Bunkums fate. Whether you were prepared or not, you weren't just gonna walk away and pretend none of this happened. Maybe Newton isn't on your side, but you wanted to do this not just for yourself, 

but for him as well. 

Gathering enough courage, you walked up to the mansion and opened its big doors. Everything was gloomy and depressing on the inside. The dark, tattered purple wallpaper along with dusty old pictures was what stood in front of you. Just taking a few steps inside gave you that feeling, that something was going to go horribly wrong..


End file.
